


Filthy, Gorgeous

by idyll



Series: Filthy [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Genderfuck, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura just seems to know what to do to keep John off balance, to trip up his default expectations and twist them until they're dirty and wrong and perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy, Gorgeous

John's not much of a voyeur--he really, really prefers doing, or being done, even with as pretty as Evan and Laura are together--but there are exceptions to every rule, and Laura always seems to _know_ just what they are.

"Oh," John says, breathless and faint, when she holds up the double-ended dildo. He licks his lips and sways on his knees on the bed. Laura smirks, her eyes smug and lusty, and stands up in front of him. "Who--"

"Me," Evan answers and slides onto the bed behind John. Evan is as naked as John and Laura are, and John pushes back against his cock instinctively. "She's going to put one end in her, slick the other end up, and fuck me."

John shudders so hard that it's almost a convulsion, and he almost overbalances, but Laura sets a foot against his chest and pushes him back against Evan.

"Watch me, John," she says sharply, then smiles with teeth. "_Watch_."

John chokes on nothing and Evan mouths his ear and makes a noise of amusement. Later he'll remind Evan about the scene last week, which ended with Evan in tears and begging for more, because Laura has _both_ their numbers (and they have hers). Right now he's too busy watching Laura slide the rounded, plug like end of the dildo into her cunt. She sucks in a sibilant breath and parts her lips as she seats it, then drops her hands. She turns slightly, then, so that John can see the other end of the dildo, a long and realistic looking cock, jutting out from her body.

John licks his lips and blinks away the floating black spots that are creeping into his field of vision.

"Breathe," Evan urges. His hand is resting low on John's stomach, and he pushes in. "From here, John, breathe from here."

John does and he gets lightheaded for a moment, but Evan eases him through it with steady hands and wordless sounds, and when John's eyes focus again, Laura is still standing on the bed in front of him, but now she has the fingers of one hand wrapped around the fake cock.

She slides them up and down, her wrist twisting in quarter turns along the way, and John _knows_ that rhythm: it's the one he uses when he jerks himself off. Christ.

"Breathe!" Evan says sharply about a second before John forgets, and he heaves in a large gulp of air. Evan tugs lightly on John's chest hair then strokes him soothingly. "That's good, like that."

Laura smirks at John and he recognizes the fond indulgences behind the dirty smile as she poses for him, shifting in different directions and showing off the silicon cock in conjunction with the soft swell of her breasts and the curve of her hips. Evan's lips catch against John's temple and his hands are measuring John's breaths and holding John up, letting him get lost but not too lost in the dirtiness of this.

"God, you are _so easy_," Evan laughs, and one hand slides up to pluck at John's nipples when Laura reaches for her own.

Laura's hand at her chest is soft and gentle in one moment, then hard and groping the next. Her other hand is still busy on the dildo, and in between stroking it off she pushes at it so that the plug jostles inside of her and wetness shines on the inside of her thighs. And this is why she's eerie, because she doesn't have to think about it and just seems to know what to do to keep John off balance, to trip up his default expectations and twist them until they're dirty and wrong and perfect.

He swallows dryly and his hand twitches in preparation for reaching for his cock, but Laura shakes her head. "No, John. Evan--"

"I got it," Evan says and wraps his fingers around John's wrists. "Come on. Let's get you settled for this." He steers John up the bed and Laura moves in tandem, staying fully in John's direct line of sight at all times, and her hands never stop and her lips are drawn back from her teeth while her hair falls sweetly past her shoulders.

"So fucking easy," Evan says again, mocking and sneering, but only a little, and only because it does things to John that he can't and won't think about. When John's propped against the headboard with his legs stretched in front of him, Evan takes John's hands and puts them palm down on top of his own thighs. "Keep them there," he instructs John, who groans and licks his lips again.

Evan gets on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed and Laura moves to sit behind him. She touches his upraised ass with one hand, her palm sliding over his cheeks and her thumb slipping between them. Evan's breath catches and Laura smiles.

"He's already lubed but I still need to stretch him," she tells John and sits up on her knees. She's holding the base of the dildo with her other hand, and when John looks closely he can see her fingers flexing, the same way Evan's do when he guides himself into her or John. Son of a bitch. John's hands tighten on his thighs and he's going to have some spectacular self-inflicted bruises when this is over.

"Do it," he rasps, and Laura and Evan look at him, both of them amused and smug. "Oh, god, just--I want to see--"

Laura shifts her hand on Evan's ass and then she extends one finger and slides it into him. Evan hums in satisfaction and John huffs impatiently.

"God, he doesn't even need that," John groans and glares at them. "Just stick it in, he can take it, he takes it _all the time_." They ignore him, and Laura continues to stretch Evan, first with one finger, then with two, and Evan continues to take it patiently and not beg for more the way he usual does when someone's at his ass. "I hate you," John says faintly.

"Liar," Laura says and shoves three fingers into Evan without warning, which makes both him and John cry out. "Mm, I love playing with you," she breathes, and John doesn't even know which of them she's referring to. Probably both.

Evan is panting and sweating by the time Laura decides he's ready, and John is swaying again, sucked into the moment and the juxtaposition that Laura's made herself into for him, dizzy with anticipation, and almost disconnected from his body and its sensations.

"Watch me, John," Laura says once more and John nods drunkenly. She guides her dick into Evan for the first inch, and once the head has breached him she lets go and holds onto his hips with both hands. John can see her sliding into him, can see Evan opening up around her, and Laura's head falls back and she moans as she pushes into Evan, slow and controlled.

"Oh," John whispers when she's all the way in and the curve of Evan's ass is cradled against the lush swell between her hipbones. Evan drops onto his elbows, panting and twitching his hips. "Yeah, that's---oh."

Laura strokes Evan's back and looks at John. "We know how he wants it," she says, and John nods because they do. "But how do you want to see me do it, John?"

"You know how," John says, his voice cracking.

Laura laughs and grinds against Evan, who groans. "Yeah, I do."

Evan curses John when Laura pulls out so slowly, then pushes back in with a sharp thrust that probably scrapes along his prostate if Laura has the angle right, which John thinks she does. Evan likes it fast, will willingly sacrifice depth for speed, and this pace is going to break him apart as much as it will John.

Laura keeps fucking Evan with that same steady pace, with slow, deep thrusts that make her hips roll like honey, and the way she moves is so distinctly female, so very true to her center of gravity and the placement of her waist and hips, and John's fingernails are cutting into his skin and he doesn't even care.

Evan's body is slick and wet with sweat and he's making sounds at the back of his throat, deep and continuous, like a drawn out cry, and Laura bends over his back and licks and bites his shoulder blades, teeth dragging over the bone and sinking into muscle.

She rides the wave of Evan's body when he throws his head back, arches his spine, and comes with a noise like a sob. She follows him, too, when his arms and legs give out and he collapses onto the bed.

John's head slams against the headboard and he bites through his lip when Laura settles between Evan's legs and then pushes one of his knees up so that she can keep on fucking him. Evan gasps and chokes and shakes and jerks and spreads his legs wider and lifts his knee more to give her better access.

"Please please please," John is chanting and he's desperate and hurting and needful. Evan looks at him and then calls Laura's name and reaches back to grab her thigh. When he has her attention he points at John, and she pulls carefully out of Evan and then crawls to John.

"Sh, I know," she whispers and pets his face. "Come here." She straddles John's upper thighs and then looks over her shoulder. "Evan, take the--" She exhales suddenly and John sees Evan set a dark blue plug aside.

John presses his face into the crook of her neck. "Laura--I need--"

"It's okay," Laura promises, and then Evan is holding John's cock steady and Laura is shifting over it, and her breasts are firm against his chest, her cock is lined up against his own and still wet and warm from Evan, her ass is tight and hot as it slides down John's own cock, and John shakes and shudders when her hair falls in a curtain around them.

John flails, overwhelmed, and Evan grabs one of his hands and threads their fingers together so tightly that John's bones grind against each other and against Evan's, and he tells John, "Breathe for us, John," and John shoves his head back against the cushioned headboard and struggles to do just that.

Laura rides him fast and hard, the pace that Evan wanted earlier now gifted to John, who is fighting his way towards orgasm with everything he has and failing to get there. But then Evan's free hand snakes between John and Laura, and his fingers graze John's balls briefly before reaching the strip of skin behind them and _pressing_ just as Laura _ripples_ around his cock in the throes of her own orgasm, and John's body _seizes_ as he comes and he doesn't black out so much as lose his every bit of voluntary motor function and lay in a mindless daze for a long while.

Later, after they've all come down and calmed down, they crawl under the covers and tangle themselves in a Gordian knot of limbs, and before John succumbs to sleep he hears Evan whisper, "She's seriously going to kill us one of these nights."

.End


End file.
